That Whole Q&A Trip
by Shadow Shinobi57
Summary: Spin-off of Truth, Dare, or Strip. Hakkyou and I torture the Star Fox crew with your questions! Give 'em heck, my faithful readers! Look for the sequel in good time. Thanks for the support!
1. Chapter 1

_Here I am! From Truth, Dare, or Strip comes the spin-off! This takes place in the night where everyone is asleep. Slippy is still a clone, but I'm gonna make him act like an idiot anyway. No dares, just questions. I wrote this so I can give you guys the credit you deserve. Truth, Dare, or Strip doesn't quite cut it when it comes to that. Enjoy!_

That Whole Q&A Trip

Chapter 1

The Great Fox drifts through space. It was quiet on the inside; everyone was asleep. Nothing was moving…At least, that's what everyone thought. The air lock opens to reveal two figures, each in black cloaks with hoods up. The hoods and the darkness obscured their faces. The two walked through the halls, careful not to wake up anyone. To their misfortune, a voice rang out when they passed by a security camera.

??: INTRUDER DETECTED. IDENTIFY YOURSELF.

They took off their hoods to reveal two males, no older than sixteen. They looked at the camera, knowing ROB was listening and observing.

??: I'm Shadow Shinobi, Shadow for short.

??: I'm Hakkyou.

ROB: ALERT! ALERT!

The alarm rang out. Shadow and Hakkyou nodded to each other. A ball of blue energy appeared in Hakkyou's hand, a black one in Shadow's. They threw it at the intercom and camera. The alarm may have ceased there in the hallway, but it rang out everywhere else.

Shadow: Damn it, Hakkyou! Why did you have to wave at the camera?

Hakkyou: I can't help it. I'm just so good lookin'!

Shadow: Whatever. Everyone probably awake by now. I just hope their not too tired from that Truth or Dare game they were playing.

Hakkyou: Don't forget the Strip part!

Shadow: Dude, I was the one who controlled them and made them do that! I'm the author of their lives!

Hakkyou: So am I…Sometimes.

Shadow rolls his eyes.

Shadow: Whatever. My point is, I…know…what my story's title is. Let's just get this started.

They walk to the living room, destroying everyone camera and PA speaker on the way there. Once they reach their destination, they find Star Fox, Star Wolf, and Bill standing by the door, blasters firing madly. The shots stopped when they hit a previously invisible energy shield around Shadow and Hakkyou.

Fox: What fresh hell?

Hakkyou: That's my line! Take this!

He used an energy blast to send Fox spiraling through the air, right into…

Falco: THE TV!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

He lay crying over the loss of his beloved.

Fox: Uh, yeah Falco. I get sent into the TV and have several pieces of glass in me. Make a huge deal over the- HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!

Slippy: HAHA! They're fun to poke!

Once everyone calmed down, mostly, and Fox had all the glass removed as painfully as possible, Shadow and Hakkyou began to explain.

Shadow: …Now…The point of this is to really see what makes you guys tick…Get in your head…

Hakkyou: Embarrass you along the way…And to further it, everyone who knows you will view this little masquerade.

Wolf: How the hell is that possible?!

Shadow acts as if he threw something at a security camera in the corner, when really he was activating it. All over the universe, all who had a memory of Star Fox and anyone relating to them and their adventures instantly had a view of what was happening.

Shadow: Welcome to "That Whole Q&A Trip"!

Bill: …So we're on a game show of some sorts?

Hakkyou: Now you're catchin' on!

Wolf: Dude that's a gay name!

Hakkyou: Shut up! I've got a razor here, and I'm not afraid to use it!

Wolf: Eep!

Shadow: Like many other Q&A fics, like two of them I have in mind and am waiting for the next chapters to, send in questions, and we'll give you answers! You can even ask Hakkyou and me!

Hakkyou: Don't drag me into this!

Shadow: Shut up, or I'll whack you with my 40 pounds of swinging salami!

Hakkyou's eyes went wide at the displeasing comment.

Shadow: There's no limit to what you can ask-

Leon: Like how stupid you are.

Hakkyou: Anyone want fried chameleon? I got the grill going.

Leon: Eep!

Shadow: And since everyone can hear this, I'm giving a message to starfoxluver. The Q&A war is on!! Bring it! Remember, send in questions, any questions. They won't be able to leave until we're through with them!

All(except Hakkyou and Shadow): This won't end well.

* * *

_The Q&A war is on! This will somewhat go down in history. Seriously, do you know of any other fic war like this?! Leave your questions in reviews. I might work on this a bit more than Truth, Dare, or Strip. Once the war is settled, I will focus on it. BTW, another author may join as a host. To those who will actually leave reviews w/ questions, and to those who keep impressing me...uh...Keep impressing me! Shadow out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_The war is on! Hakkyou re-did his fic...again...and now the war is raging strong. Haven't seen anything from starfoxluver. starfoxluver, if you're listening to me, you'd better egt in game. Hakkyou and I are catching up. Enjoy!_

Behind the scenes, the two authors were at their magic typewriters. Not magic, really. Shadow embedded them with chakra.

Shadow: Dude, we gotta think of something to change it up. So far, we just woke them up from their Truth, Dare, and Strip thing, and-

Hakkyou: Calm down. YEEEEEAAAAASSHHH! You're putting too much into this.

Shadow: Yeah, but at this rate, there's no way we can beat starfoxluver. ...We need to up the ante. Here's what we should do.

Director guy: Shadow, Hakkyou, we're on in 5!

Shadow: Dammit! Quick, go get us some top ramen or something.

Hakkyou: I'm getting oriental flavored.

Chapter 2

Shadow: No, dude, not that kind. Get some roast chicken flav-

Shadow realizes they're on the air. As Hakkyou walks away to the kitchen, he pulls him back.

Shadow: Damn it! I thought he meant 5_ minutes_! Alright, get in the zone, get in the zone...And we're back! So, uh, readers. So far, not many people have caught drift of this. Stupid moderators won't let us advertise. But please, try.

Hakkyou: Good thing for me, I had readers from the start.

Shadow: Leave that fic of yours out of this! You can work on it in the breaktime!

Krystal: Can we just get on with this?!

Shadow and Hakkyou: Now you're catchin' on!

Krystal stared blankly at them.

Hakkyou: While that may be an excellent idea, Krystal, the readers must know a few things. Like who our lucky gamers are!

Suddenly, they were standing one-by-one on a Broadway stage.

Panther: Where the hell did this come from?!

Shadow: I will narrate my life for a moment. 'As I ignored the queerosexual slutbitchmanwhore, I pulled out the list of all the contestants'.

Panther: Say what?!

Roka: 'Contestants'? Does that mean there's a prize.

Shadow looks up from behind the list with extremely large and nerdy glasses.

Shadow: Now, whatever gave you that idea? Back to rules…

Falco: What rules?

Shadow: I must tell you that during the next few seconds, you cannot laugh at all.

This was perfect, because his shirt disappeared to reveal the message 'ask me about my wiener'. Hakkyou came back from the kitchen, which he left to a moment earlier, with pie.

Hakkyou: Anyone want banana cream pie?

Shadow: Oh, I'd love some!

Hakkyou shoves the pie into his face.

Shadow: Mmmm! Delish!

He then tried to walk forward, but slipped on the cream on the floor and fell, right on a whoopee cushion. Everyone tried to hold his or her laughter. For some reason, a pizza guy came in.

Pizza guy: Hey, I got a large-

Hakkyou: Oh, let me take care of that. Here.

He hands the pizza guy 20 bucks and he runs back to his delivery….ship thingy.

Hakkyou: Ok, Mr. Shakemybooty, first name Ivanna. Hey, Ivannashakemybooty. Does anyone know Ivannashakemybooty?

They all burst up laughing. Hakkyou throws a vase at all of them.

Hakkyou: Shut up! And we're eating this, bitches!

Wolf: Hey, that's not fair!

Shadow: Sorry, we're busy eating pizza topped with pity.

All except Wolf: BUUUUUUUURRRRRRN!

Shadow: I meant to all of you.

Hakkyou: BUUURRRRRN!

Shadow: Now, our contestants include: Fox, Krystal, Falco, Katt, Roka, Roxy, Slippy, Peppy, Wolf, Panther, Leon, and Bill. Not only that, but we are willing to answer questions too.

Leon: Since when do the hosts of the show answer questions?

Hakkyou: Well, two other fics do it. YEEEEAAAASH!

Shadow: And, since we love violence-

Hakkyou: And pizza!

Shadow: Yes…and pizza…I put a safeguard on all of you. You won't be injured, but you still will feel pain. Like so.

Shadow throws a grenade at Wolf. It explodes, and Wolf is on the ground cringing in pain. He is unharmed, however.

Hakkyou: See? Now, we do have some questions. And wouldn't you know it? It's from the one who trios this fic war, Starfoxluver! Bring him here.

A portal opens up and starfoxluver walks through.

Starfoxluver: I will never understand how you do that.

Shadow: You don't have to. WE'RE IN A Q&A FIC WAR!! But I'm still glad to have you on the show.

Roxy: You're calling it a show now?

Hakkyou: Got a problem, Ms. peach rings?

Roxy: I'll be quiet.

Shadow: Alright, you're at starfoxluver's mercy.

Starfoxluver: To Fox: How was Truth, Dare, or Strip so far?

Fox: How the hell do you know about that?!

Shadow, Hakkyou, and starfoxluver murmur and cough.

Starfoxluver: um…I just do. Answer. I've got work to do on…something similar to this.

Fox: Whatever. I might've had the idea for it, but now I'm having second thoughts about it.

Roka: Don't wimp out on us, McCloud.

Fox: I'll throttle you!

All except Fox: Gay!

Fox: I meant beat him up!

All except Fox: Still gay!

Fox: I meant I'm gonna kick the crap out of him!

All except Fox: Ooooooooooohhhhh!

Fox jumps at Roka and begins assaulting him anyway he could.

Shadow: Next!

Starfoxluver: To Krystal: Have you ever done it with Wolf once?

Krystal: He raped me. That's why I left.

Fox: I'll kill you!

Wolf: I'll kill _you_!

Hakkyou: I'll kill both of y'all if you don't shut your mouth!

Fox and Wolf: Eep!

Starfoxluver: To Wolf: Do you hate yaoi?

Wolf: Depends. Which kind, the one that's just love for one another, or love for one another _and_ sex.

Starfoxluver: Both.

Wolf: Well, the first kind I'm okay with, but the second one…Well, you get the idea.

Shadow: What idea? That it gives you a boner?

Wolf: Hell naw. Anal is nasty.

Hakkyou: But the first one…You're a big softy. You're into that mushy stuff?

Wolf: I hate you man.

Hakkyou: I love you too Wolf.

Wolf: WHAT?!

Hakkyou: Oh, nothing.

Starfoxluver: To Panther: I skimmed through a you/Wolf fic once…it was creepy. If you had read it, how do you feel about it?

Panther: Hand it to me.

Starfoxluver hands him the fic. Panther skimmed through it, then threw up.

Panther just ain't right.

Starfoxluver: Tell me about. And Jake won't stop going on about how romantic it is.

All except Shadow, Hakkyou, and starfoxluver: Who's Jake?

Starfoxluver: …Never mind. Gotta go!

Ha walks through the portal.

Shadow: Don't forget, the war is on!

Hakkyou: Next is…me! Awesome! To…Why the hell am I asking myself a question? Why aren't I using explosives? Who knows, thanks for reminding me, me! No problem, me!

Everyone stares at him.

Shadow: What? Sometimes I talk to myself.

Bill: Why am I not surprised?

Hakkyou: You can't talk to him like that! Only I can!

Shadow: Say wha?

Hakkyou pulls out a rocket launcher and aims it at Bill. Big boom, Bill is in extreme pain.

Hakkyou: Next one. To Falco: HA! I broke your TV!

Falco: Don't remind me!

He breaks out into tears.

Hakkyou: To Slippy: Why do you suck so much?

Slippy: I don't suck! You suck!

Hakkyou: That comment sucks. Besides, that questions answers itself. He keeps asking for help, he's a tech nerd, he can barely fly an Arwing, and he's fat.

Slippy sniffles a bit and picks up a bowl of lard and a spoon and begins eating.

Hakkyou: And he eats weird things. Next question. To Wolf: How did you get here? I didn't see any Wolfens.

Wolf: I won't understand why, but since you seem to know about us playing Truth, Dare, or Strip, you should know I came here in a Wolfen. The same Wolfen that I'm gonna have to replace because of that damn canine!

Bill: Not my fault you can't park.

Wolf: Shut up!

Wolf lunges at Bill, who pulls out a baseball bat.

Bill: FOUR!

He slams the bat into Wolf's head and sends him across the room right into a giant vase. He gets his rear end stuck.

Hakkyou: To Shadow: Do you really think I'm that vain? Not cool, just not cool…

Shadow: Say wha? What, you don't like how I'm making you act? I'll work on it, yeeeeeaaash!

Hakkyou: To Leon: IMPUDENT LIZARD!! YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE THE GREAT HAKKYOU!!

Leon: What are talking about? Wait…I have a strange urge to say…IMPUDENT BOY!! YOU WILL BOW TO ME, NOT ME TO YOU!!

Hakkyou: Boy?!

He pulls out a sledgehammer and hits Leon with it repeatedly.

Shadow: Um…Thanks for the questions. And stop hitting Leon!

Hakkyou: WHY?!

Shadow: Because you'll ruin that nice sledgehammer of yours.

Hakkyou: Oh, good point.

Shadow: We now have HaloEvangelion03 here with questions.

The said reader walks through the portal.

HaloEvangelion03: Good to be here. Now then…To Fox: How do you feel about all those people who write about you and Wolf being paired up? 'Cause I'm really tired of it.

He walks off into another room. Crashes and bangs could be heard.

Fox: People are writing about me behind my back?!

The two authors just whistle nervously.

Fox: And they write about me and Wolf?! I'll kill them if I ever see them!

Hakkyou's eyes widened and he looks as innocent as he could. HaloEvangelion03 walks back in.

HaloEvangelion03: To Krystal: I was wondering, those ring things on your tail…are they earrings and just for decoration, or do they serve a purpose?

Krystal: Um…Well…

Falco: The rings are there for when she masturbates. Intensifies the feeling.

Krystal: I'LL KILL YOU!

Hakkyou: Oh, let me help!

Krystal: Be my guest.

HaloEvangelion03: She masturbates with her tail?

Shadow: Nice and long apparently.

HaloEvangelion03: Lovely. Gotta go!

Shadow: Ok, then. That'll wrap this one up! Remember, send in questions, and you'll appear on the show! Goodnight, my faithful readers!

Hakkyou: Don't forget mine!

Shadow: Yes, and yours too.

Shadow and Hakkyou: We're out!

* * *

_You guys better leave some questions. Only three people got to ask, so I need others. Remember, my fic is only one of three in the Star Fox Q&A fic war. There is also "Answers! DAMMIT I WANT ANSWERS!" by Hakkyou000, and "Interview with Star Fox" by starfoxluver. Bring it on, you two! Keep impressing me, too!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bad news, guys. ...Well, you'll find out in this chapter._ _And I need to know from everyone who reviews. How bad do you want more of Truth, Dare, or Strip? I will continue it. Don't worry. BTW, I also need to know how much you would like to read a Naruto/Star Fox crossover of mine. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Shadow: Dude, this ain't good.

Hakkyou: Um…we're on the air.

Shadow: starfoxluver told me he might quit fanfiction all together.

Hakkyou: We're on the air!

Shadow: I don't even know whether or not he's tricking us. His fic was deleted and now…I don't know, we're just gonna have to wait and see.

Hakkyou: I'm gonna smack you with a cucumber if you don't listen!

Shadow: What?! What is so damn important?!

All except Shadow: We're on the air!

Shadow stares at the cameramen behind the active cameras, and also spied the shining 'ON AIR' sign.

Shadow: Oh…Um…Welcome back! Sorry about that, but a bit of rocky road with fic war. Starfoxluver is thinking fudging his way out of the war and splitting fanfiction like a banana. It makes my legs feel all creamy and cold as ice.

Roka: Are you hinting towards a banana split?

Slippy: WHERE?!

Shadow: Um…was I? I can't remember.

Hakkyou: Whatever the case, we're just playing it by ear and hoping that he doesn't actually quit. If so, there still is KrzyKrn K.

Shadow: …Who I believe is incognito.

Katt: Not that KKK crap.

Shadow now looks similar to Mr. T.

Shadow: Naw, foo! He using a fake name foo! He afraid of Mike Tyson and me!

Hakkyou suddenly looks like Mike Tyson.

Hakkyou: He dodging the fight man! He dodging the fight! He afraid of-

Falco: Someone who never won a fight in his life.

Hakkyou switches to his old form.

Hakkyou: Don't diss the Tyson!! HAYAWASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Falco: What'd he say?

Hakkyou: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hakkyou was flying at him in a midair kick. Falco was kicked out the window.

Fox: Holy crap! He's gonna die!

Shadow and Hakkyou: Why?

Krystal: Cause he can't breathe in space!

Shadow: We're not on the Great Fox.

All, including Hakkyou: We're not?

Shadow: Yeah, we're in a Hollywood studio. Falco was just kicked into that mob of Falco hungry schoolgirls.

Falco: HELP ME!! AAAAAAUGGGGGH! Hey, don't touch that! Don't touch little Falco!

Wolf: He calls it that?

Leon: Wow, how gay.

Panther: Panther agrees.

All except Panther: NO, NOT THIRD PERSON!

Shadow: Rasengan!

Shadow hits Panther in the face with the swirling mass of chakra. He smashes into the concession table.

Slippy: FOOD!

Slippy rushes over to eat.

Panther: Ow, Panther needs an ambulance.

Hakkyou: So close. But I thought they couldn't sustain injury.

Shadow: So long as I choose.

Hakkyou: Oooooooooooooooooooooohhh. Whatever, ambulance ahoy.

An ambulance suddenly appears.

Fox: Can we just get on with this?

Shadow and Hakkyou were now in samurai clothing and sitting Japanese style while drinking tea.

Fox: HELLO?!

Shadow: Yes, Fox-san?

Fox: You did not just call me that.

Hakkyou: Oh, but he did Fox-san. On with the questions. First up is…Someone by the name os Khaos Krisis Kalamity.

Shadow: Answer his questions if you want to live. NOW WE MUST KUNG FU FIGHT!

Hakkyou: I agree!

They rip off their clothing to reveal…

Roxy: Good grief, they're naked!

Shadow: Whoops.

They both put on ninja clothing. They begin fighting each other. Khaos Krisis Kalamity walks through the portal.

KKK: Ok then. I just have one question… FOX, DID YOU USE A CONDOM?!

Fox: Say WHAT?!

Krystal: Yeah, Fox. Did you?

Fox: Um…No.

Krystal: FOX! What if I get pregnant, or get an STD, or…

Fox puts his 'avoid Krystal's bitching' brand ear plugs.

KKK: Thank you for your time.

He walks through the portal. The remaining authors tear off their clothing, becoming naked again.

Shadow: Damn it, why doesn't that ever work for us?

Hakkyou: Don't ask me, this is your fic.

They put on their first pair of clothing.

Hakkyou: Next up is Timid Vulpine. He also said something about you not joining the Guardian Ghosts competition.

Shadow: Yeah, I asked him about it, I'm waiting for a reply. Here he is.

Timid Vulpine walked through, looking anything but timid.

Timid Vulpine: Yo! I've got quite few questions.

All except the authors: We're screwed.

Timid Vulpine: To Falco: Do you really love Katt, or are you just using her?

Falco climbs through the window.

Falco: Of course I love her.

A female raccoon walks in.

??: Hey Falco, sweetie!

Shadow and Hakkyou: Hey, she's not allowed in her!

??: Piss off, you're just a bunch of fourteen year old brats.

Shadow and Hakkyou: WHAT?!

Hakkyou: I get to kill this one.

Shadow: Be my guest.

Falco: What are you doing here, Kandi?

Kandi: Just stopping by to say hey.

Hakkyou: Take this bitch!

He throws a few sticks of dynamite at her. She is disintegrated.

Falco: Whelp, Katt's the only one for me now.

Katt: Forget it Falco. We're through.

Falco: …Damn it.

Katt walks over to Shadow.

Katt: You wanna be my replacement?

Shadow: Sure why not?

He picks her up and walks into the next room.

Hakkyou: Lucky.

Timid Vulpine: To Roxy: What's with the peach ring obsession? When did it start?

Roxy: I think I caught it from Roka. He's the one with that problem.

Roka: Some sort of second hand disorder thing. Like second hand smoke.

Hakkyou: That is the _second _most retarded thing I've ever heard.

Timid Vulpine: To Krystal: What was it like working with Star Wolf?

Krystal: …Apart from the sex, torture.

Fox: Say what?

Krystal: Panther was the only thing that could give me what I wanted. He just treated me like crap at the same time.

Fox: Well, what about me?

Krystal: Simple: You're better and larger.

Fox: But I thought he took Enzyte.

Krystal: That's why I laughed. He was only 5.5 inches after using for a few months.

Hakkyou: Lovely conversation going. Can we please continue?

Timid Vulpine: To Krystal: Who's a better boyfriend, Fox or Panther?

Krystal: I think the last question answers that.

Panther: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Hakkyou: When did you get back?

Panther: Panther got back just when Krystal was asked those two questions. Panther is humiliated.

Hakkyou: Song time! _Sucks to be you, Sucks to be you, Man it really sucks to be you. When did your life go horribly wrong? Probably when you got under her thong-_

Krystal: Hey!

Hakkyou: _That is why I'm singing this song, Oh man it really sucks to be you! _Jazz hands!

There is an uproarious applause.

Hakkyou: Thank you! Bring it on home, Timid Vulpine!

Timid Vulpine: _To Krystal: When Fox-_

Hakkyou: Don't sing it, damn it! Just ask!

Timid Vulpine: Ok, Ok! Be cool, man. To Krystal: When Fox forced you off the team, why didn't you just say 'fuck off, I'm staying', or something like that!

Krystal: I did. He just kept telling me to go, and finally my voice got too sore to yell anymore.

Fox: Yeah, I had to have my tonsils removed after that.

Slippy: Mmmm! Tonsils.

All except Slippy: WHAT?!

Slippy: They're good on toast.

Hakkyou: Um…Ok, then. That's disgusting. Chainsaw time!

He pulls out a chainsaw and starts chasing Slippy.

Timid Vulpine: To Fox: What's the real reason you forced Krystal off the team?

Fox: Well…She stained my rug. Really, that was the last straw.

Krystal: You forced me off because I stained the rug?!

Fox: I couldn't get it out!

Krystal: …I guess I can understand that.

All except Krystal: You can?

Krystal: Do you know how hard it is to get a stain out?

Hakkyou: What did you stain it with anyway?

Krystal: …You don't wanna know.

All except Krystal and Fox: Ew, love juice!

Shadow walks in with Katt. They are both sweaty and their hair is ruffled.

Hakkyou: What were you two doing?

Shadow and Katt: What do ya think?

Hakkyou: Right on. I feel like playing William Tell.

He pulls out a bow with some arrows.

Hakkyou: Falco, you're the apple.

Falco runs away. Hakkyou fires some arrows at him.

Timid Vulpine: To Shadow:

Shadow: Say what?

Timid Vulpine: Do you hate Panther, or do you just intend to insult everyone's sexuality at some point?

Shadow: Actually, both. Watch. Slippy's gay, Bill is bi, Krystal did something lesbian and liked it, and Panther…RASENGAN!!

Panther was slammed into the wall…again.

Shadow: See? And also, Peppy and Bill haven't said anything this whole time. Readers, they are here. Give them some questions, YEEEEEAAAASH!

Timid Vulpine: Ok, then. I'm gonna go. I'm all out of questions.

Shadow and Hakkyou: See ya!

Hakkyou: And to all of you who liked the idea of a fic war, starfoxluver is going to stop writing because of some dude who reported a format abuse for his story. He's pulling out. So, to all of you who witness this, if you wanna challenge me and Shadow, write an interview fic like this.

Bill: More people are gonna write about us?

Shadow and Hakkyou: Now you're catchin' on!

Bill stares at them with confusion.

Shadow: Hakkyou and I have no longer teamed up against anyone. It'll be a three-way war if someone joins. Bring it!

Hakkyou: Yeah!

For no reason, Hakkyou throws a whole bunch of grenades everywhere. A huge explosion happens, and everyone but him and Shadow are cringing in pain.

Shadow: Smooth move, ex-lax.

Hakkyou: Oh well, it was fun!

Shadow: So true, so true. Remember, keep reading. And, of course, make your own interview fic and challenge Hakkyou and me!

Shadow and Hakkyou: We're out!

The lights dim and the bell rings.

Shadow: Man, I am beat. But, at least I got it on with Katt.

Hakkyou: Whatever. What'll happen when they go back to sleep and wake up in the morning?

Shadow: It'll just seem like a dream to them.

Hakkyou: Cool. Hey, messenger dude!

Messenger dude: Yeah, boss?

Hakkyou: Send a message to everyone to read review this. We need more questions. Oh, and tell them if they don't, we'll come to them personally and bring staple guns.

Messenger dude: I'm on it!

Shadow: You don't think that's a little harsh?

Hakkyou: Well, it gets us rating and readers.

Shadow: Just remember you gotta get a little work done on yours.

Hakkyou: Don't remind me.

* * *

To those of you who don't know, Hakkyou has a new fic to replace C:AURA. And remember, I'll still work on Truth, Dare, or Strip a bit. But I'm thinking of ending it soon. I'll also start my Naruto/Star Fox crossover at some point. in your reviews, along with your questions, tell me if you would like to see the crossover. I don't wanna write something and have people not like it. Farewell to starfoxluver's writing career here on . Who knows, maybe he'll come back, but for now he's gonna stop writing. And if the person who reported an abuse on his fic is reading this, FUCK YOU!! BECAUSE OF YOU, HE'S GONE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! Until next time, Shadow out!


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh yeah! I'm back, baby! Listen, I might end this by the end of the week. Only because this is a spin off of Truth, Dare, or Strip. i'm gonna finish that one off here soon too. I might come back with continuations and sequels, but i wanna get a real fic up. I have one in mind, and I will more than likely get it up before Halloween. It'll be about ghosts. 'Nough said now. You'll have to find out. I just hope that everyone that likes random fics will like a real one for a change. Here, enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Hakkyou: We're back, bitches!

Shadow: Yep! And guess what? This is Halloween week! You need to send in some questions that are Halloween related.

Slippy: I LOVE HALLOWEEN!

Shadow and Hakkyou: SHUT UP!!

Slippy: Eep!

Fox: Why are you making a big deal about it?

Hakkyou: Cause Halloween is awesome.

Fox: …Good point.

Shadow: Whatever. Just send in some questions that are Halloween based. Onto the questions! First up is…Timid Vulpine again!

Timid Vulpine walks through.

Shadow: Nice job starting a Q&A fic of your own.

Timid Vulpine: Thanks. You're the one that inspired me.

Shadow: …So I've heard.

Hakkyou: Do I sense some affection there?

Timid Vulpine: Rocket launcher, please.

Shadow hands Timid the rocket launcher. Timid fires it at Hakkyou.

Hakkyou: That didn't hurt.

Timid Vulpine: I don't care! I just wanna get to the questions!

Hakkyou: I wasn't holding you back.

Timid Vulpine: Hmph! To Katt: If Falco had a more attractive, more sensitive, single younger brother who could be loyal to you, what would you do?

Katt: Sleep with him and see if he stays.

Falco: Good for me, I don't have a brother.

Shadow: But she has me.

Katt: Yeah. What he said.

Falco: Big whoop. If I wanted to, I could take him.

Shadow: Oh, really now?

Shadow snaps his fingers and Falco is suddenly in a tutu. Music to "Swan Lake" starts playing and Falco starts dancing.

Hakkyou: That takes care of him.

Timid Vulpine: To Krystal: Did you ever (a) get raped or (b) have sex with anyone other than Panther whilst you were working with Star Wolf?

Krystal: Both. I had sex with a biker gang leader, then he sent his gang on me.

Fox: No STD's right?

Krystal: …I'm not sure. I didn't bother to check.

Bill: That can't be good.

Shadow and Hakkyou: Not right…Hey, quit talking at the same time. You quit talking at the same time…JINX! …DOUBLE JINX! …SUPER TRIPLE ULTRA MEGA JINX! …Hmmm…You're good.

Timid Vulpine: Will you two quit it?!

Shadow and Hakkyou: He started it!

Timid Vulpine sighs.

Timid: To Krystal: Did- …Hey, my name changed in the script!

Shadow: It's a shortened version of your name. You use it in your fic!

Timid: Good point. To Krystal: Did General Scales do anything other than manhandle you and trap you in a giant gemstone before you joined Star Fox?

Krystal: Stuck a piece of dynamite up my ass.

Fox: Why the hell-

Krystal: He wanted to find the magical cave full of blueberries.

Hakkyou: What fresh hell?

Shadow: I don't wanna hear any further.

Timid: Ditto. To Fox and Krystal: If and when you have kids, what will you call them?

Fox and Krystal: Eeeeeeeeeegggghhh…

Fox: Didn't exactly cross our minds yet.

Shadow: Better start thinking soon.

Krystal: Say what?

Shadow: Huh? I didn't say nothing. It was her.

Timid: Don't point at me!

Shadow: Whoa, snippy! Watch it.

Timid stares at him in confusion.

Timid: To Hakkyou and Shadow:

Hakkyou and Shadow: Say what?

Timid: Why did you call me a girl last time?! I'm a guy!

Shadow: Calm down, I wasn't thinking straight.

Timid: Like you ever were.

Shadow: Shut up.

Timid: To Bill: Do you know a girl called Fay Spaniel?

Bill: Um…Yeah.

Hakkyou: You hiding something, Bill?

Shadow: Yeah, Bill.

Everyone but the authors: Yeah, Bill.

Bill: I will say one thing…The jackhammer.

The authors: NO WAY!

Krystal: Gross!

Falco: Awesome!

Slippy: What does he mean?!

Timid: To Bill: Do you have a girlfriend?

Bill: I'll say it again…The jackhammer.

The authors: No way!

Krystal: Not right!

Falco: …Okay, then.

Fox: Good…job?

Slippy: Seriously, what does he mean?

The authors: SHUT UP, SLIPPY!

Timid: To Bill and Peppy: How does it feel not getting asked questions for 3 straight chapters?

Bill: It sucks.

Peppy: It makes me angry with those two!

He points at Shadow and Hakkyou. They are sleeping at the time.

Timid: To Peppy: Besides your daughter, Lucy, do you have any living relatives?

Peppy: My great-uncle Jack.

Roka: If he's your uncle, wouldn't that mean he's dead?

Peppy: Oh, you said living. I thought you meant just "with you". He's right here.

He holds up a shrunken head.

Everyone but Peppy: NASTY!!

Hakkyou: What fresh hell?! You keep a shrunken head with you?!

Peppy: Yeah. Doesn't everybody?

Shadow: Bloody hell, no!

Timid: To Peppy: Why are you always saying, "Do a barrel roll"? Were you dared to at some point?

Peppy: No. I think I have Turrets. Pussy ass ring!

Shadow: Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

Timid: But you're the author.

Shadow: I know, that's why it surprised me.

Timid: To Wolf: How did you loose that eye?

Wolf: Why do I have to keep saying it?! I lost it because of a damn paper airplane!

Hakkyou: HAHA! Dangly parts!

Shadow: Never say that again.

Hakkyou: Gladly. Never MAKE me say it again.

Shadow: Agreed.

Timid: To Leon: Why are you... like you?

Leon: I just am. Big whoop, wanna fight about it?

Shadow: Hey that's my line!

Leon: Watcha gonna do about it?

Shadow pulls out a weed whacker.

Leon: …I'll be good.

Hakkyou; There's no winning me over, though!

Hakkyou throws a grenade at him.

Hakkyou: Go me.

Timid: To Panther: Do you know a kick-ass girl called Miyu Lynx? 'Cuz she would TOTALY put you in your place.

Panther: Panther slept with her once and she took all of Panther's cash.

Hakkyou: _Sucks to be you,-_

Everyone but Hakkyou: NO MORE DAMN SINGING!

Hakkyou: Music haters.

Timid: To Roka: What's with the peach rings obsession?

Roka: I…really don't know. I think it's the warranty.

Shadow checks the warranty of the bag.

Shadow: It's four years over the expiration date.

Roka: Well, there's your hook!

Hakkyou: And here's yours!

Hakkyou cast a fishing pole with a peach ring on the end over to him. Roka started chasing it like a cat.

Roxy: Hmm…Didn't know he would act like that.

Timid: To Slippy: Who's your Mom?

Slippy: I'm not sure. When someone told me what she was, they called her a…whore, I think it was.

Everyone stares at him. The reason why Slippy was so messed up was finally answered.

Leon: Creepy.

Shadow and Hakkyou: Not as creepy as your FACE! BUUUUURRRRRRRRRN!

Timid: To Hakkyou: Please remove Krystal from the room for the duration of the next question.

Hakkyou: Okay then. Come to Hakkyou.

Krystal: EW! You smell like onions and sauerkraut!

Hakkyou: Now you're catchin' on!

Once Hakkyou had returned without Krystal, Timid resumed.

Timid: To Fox: What was the first thought you had when you first saw Krystal in that giant crystal?

Fox: …

Shadow: Probably "Bow Chika Wow Wow"!

Fox: Don't tell me you're a telepath, too! Whoops.

Everyone: …

Fox: …Just bring Krystal in here.

Hakkyou: Can do.

Hakkyou reaches behind a door and throws Krystal over to Fox. Her face ends up right at his groin.

Shadow: Nice landing there, Krystal.

Krystal: Ugh! Never do that again!

Hakkyou: I'm not making any promises.

Timid: To Falco: Who do you think is the bigger womanizer: you, Wolf or Panther?

Falco: I am.

Wolf: I am.

Panther: Panther is.

Falco, Wolf, and Panther: Why you little…!

They fly at each other. A fight breaks out and they end up in wheelchairs. Panther is on a stretcher.

Timid: Roxy: In Truth, Dare or Strip, where do you keep getting those peach rings from? Your pockets can't be THAT big!

Roxy: Oh, yes they are! Shadow, come here and test it out.

Shadow hops in the pocket.

Shadow: Wow. Hey, you got any cup holders?

Timid: To Falco: Can I have one of your feathers for luck?

Falco: No.

Hakkyou: Sure! I'll get one with my chainsaw!

Falco: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGH!

Hakkyou: Here.

He hands Timid about 20 feathers.

Timid: Thanks. I'm off!

Shadow and Hakkyou: That's what she said.

Shadow: Next is starfighter-105.

He walks through.

Starfighter-105: Alrighty then…I've got-

Hakkyou: Some questions to ask. We know, just get on with it!

Starfighter-105: …Fine. Leon: Have you ever used a "toy" on yourself or with a close friend? Catch my drift? Gross, I know.

Leon: No.

Wolf: Yes, on Pigma.

Leon: Shut up, Wolf!

Everyone else: EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Starfighter-105: Wolf: Is your rivalry with Fox out anger or just FEAR? Burn!

Wolf: …You're tripping. Why would I fear him?

Fox: I've got paper airplanes.

Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Wolf runs to the closet and locks himself in there.

Starfighter-105: Krystal: So how tainted are those rings anyway? 'Nough said.

Falco: I don't ever see her wash them.

Krystal: I do, too!

Falco: Maybe once a month.

Krystal: Hey, Falco. I've got chocolate.

Falco: …Chocolate? GIMME GIMME GIMME!

Krystal: Then shut up!

Falco: Okay, just give me the chocolate!

Krystal throws the chocolate bar at him. It hits him in the face and slides behind the couch.

Falco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Starfighter-105: Fox: What do you think of Heavy Metal? Just cause I'm a metal head! Rock On!!

Fox: I like Heavy Metal. Who doesn't?

Shadow and Hakkyou: Amen to that!

Shadow: …Wait a minute. That's not funny. Let me see.

He reads through the script and writes in a few things.

Shadow: Okay, places! Action!

Slippy: What kind of heavy metal? There's titanium and-

Starfighter-105: Not that kind! Heavy Metal, as in Megadeth, Metallica…

Slippy: Who?

Everyone else: Idiot.

Starfighter-105: Bill: What's with the change in accent from "Yo dude" to "Howdy partner"?

Bill: I go with the flow, eh.

Shadow: Oh, now he's speaking Canadian.

Bill: What is the problem with that, Shadow-san?

Shadow: RASENGAN!!

Bill is blown into Panther's stretcher. Panther is then put in a full body cast with something like a kickstand. Bill was unharmed.

Starfighter-105: I'm off!

Hakkyou: Next up is…HaloEvangelion03…and we're gonna just shorten his name.

Shadow: Agreed.

HE03: HE03? That sucks!

Shadow and Hakkyou: Now you're catchin' on!

HE03: Whatever. To Bill: Where were you during the Aparoid invasion?

Bill: I was on Katina. And-

Falco: Jackhammer.

Bill: I was stationed there in case of an attack and-

Falco: Jackhammer.

Bill: Grrr…And I just stayed there and was bored most of the time.

Falco: Not while doing the jackhammer.

Bill: Hakkyou. Rocket launcher. Now.

Hakkyou: Thought you'd never ask.

He fires the rocket launcher. Falco is launched behind the couch.

Falco: Damn it, that hurt! …Hey, my chocolate bar!

HE03: To Peppy: Why doesn't the military use mechs, or gattling guns for that matter?

Peppy: TOO EXPENSIVE!

Wolf comes out of the closet.

Wolf: He can afford to buy loads of cocaine, but no mechs or gattling guns?

Peppy: What did you say?

Wolf: Nothing.

He locks himself back in.

HE03: I'm outta here. It's starting to smell.

Hakkyou: Don't diss the sauerkraut!

Suddenly, the TV flickers on, and lights go on and off for a few seconds. A dark figure is displayed. It speaks in a dark voice.

Mystery person: Hello there. You ready to play a game?

Shadow: You sound like Saw. Can I call you Mr. Saw, it would make it easier.

Mr. Saw: Um…Okay. Just listen. I've hacked the TV, and now I'll come in whenever.

Hakkyou: You could work on the Saw speak. Your choice of words isn't very convincing.

Mr. Saw: Shut up. The point is, for the duration of this week, I'm going to be the only anonymous person to ask Star Fox questions. It will literally drive to insanity.

Shadow: You're my kind of guy, Mr. Saw.

Hakkyou: Same here.

Falco: Same here.

Shadow, Hakkyou, and Mr. Saw: SHUT UP!!

Mr. Saw: Good bye for now.

The screen flickers off.

Shadow: This is gonna be fun. Remember, send in questions that have to do with Halloween. You can still send in regular ones. But, I'm gonna use mostly Halloween ones.

Hakkyou: Plus, we'll have those guest appearances from Mr. Saw!

Shadow: Sounds kinda comical for a killer.

Hakkyou: He's a killer? Excellent.

Shadow: Whatever. You know what to do faithful readers. And from the two awesome authors presenting you with this…

Shadow and Hakkyou: Happy almost Halloween! We're out!

* * *

_Happy almost Halloween everyone! Stay tuned for "Afterlife's Ballad". It'll be up soon. And remember, just because I'm quitting the two fics this soon doesn't mean I won't come back with another one that's the same. CYA!!! Shadow out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok then. The end of this fic's first arc is coming to an end. After Halloween. That's when. I will finish up Truth, Dare, or Strip, and a sequel will come for it. It will be written like this. I don't know when , but it'll come. Haha, that's he said. Hope you like this one, it'll start the Saw stuff. Remember, Halloween stuff. But, to make it better, make them a little more personal, embarrassing, and torturous. You'll understand why. I dare you guys to guess who Mr. Saw really is. Seriously, take a guess. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Hakkyou: We're back…again. I need a coffee.

He goes to get a coffee.

Shadow: I can't believe I started it out like this. We're back, and I'm glad that everyone sent in Halloween questions. And since everyone is in their costumes, I can't have them out yet. But Skatepunk172 will fix that! Give him a hand, folks!

He walks through, but no sound was heard other than the crickets.

Shadow: Damn it, Hakkyou! Keep your crickets somewhere else!

Hakkyou: They need their exercise, dickweed!

Shadow looks annoyed.

Shadow: Just…ask the questions, Skatepunk.

Skatepunk: Finally. To everyone: What are you being for Halloween?

A spotlight appears over each of them as they reveal their costumes.

Fox: The grim reaper.

Krystal: Schoolgirl.

Shadow does a tiger growl. He puts on a dumb act, as they look his way.

Falco: Zombie biker dude.

Katt: Vampiress. Impress, Shadow?

Shadow: Um…Yeah…Sexy.

Slippy: A ghost!

He had a bedsheet over his head. Everyone stares at him.

Bill: Samurai.

Roka: The Terminator.

He even had part of his face decorated as wires and circuits.

Roxy: Sarah Conner.

Shadow: I think I saw that coming. Peppy?

Peppy: I don't dress up. I'M THE ONE WHO GETS THE CANDY EVERY YEAR!

Shadow: Ha.

Wolf, Leon and Panther: We don't dress up.

Hakkyou: You're stupid. Anyone can dress up on Halloween, regardless of age.

Shadow: That is the single least violent thing you have ever said so far.

Hakkyou was suddenly washing his mouth out with soap.

Hakkyou: I know.

Shadow: Anyway, I'm going as a shadow samurai.

He had a black robe on, with a belt running around him army style, with real swords of three sizes taped on it. He also had chains wrapped around his arms.

Hakkyou: Cool! Are those real?

Shadow: Yep. But this is the only place I can wear them without the swords taped shut.

Hakkyou: Whatever. I don't know what I'm gonna be.

Shadow: As in, you haven't told me.

Hakkyou: Now you're catchin' on!

Shadow: Back to questions. I have one first, those.

Skatepunk: Damn it.

Shadow: Star Wolf, why don't you dress up?

Wolf: It's retarded.

Leon: And we don't really have anyone to do anything with on Halloween.

Panther: Except Panther. Panther usually gets laid then.

Hakkyou: Whoops! The dynamite slipped.

The dynamite slides near Panther and goes off.

Skatepunk: To Krystal and Katt: Which Halloween costume do you think is sexiest?

Krystal and Katt: What we're wearing.

Shadow: Again, sexy.

Skatepunk: To Falco: Do you do Halloween pranks? If so, what was your best one?

Falco: Making Fox wet himself that one year.

Shadow and Hakkyou: Awesome. Nice work.

Fox: I told you, I hadn't had a bathroom break in hours. I felt like I was going to explode.

Shadow: BOO!

Shadow had snuck up behind the couch before saying this.

Fox: AAH!

A small puddle formed at his knees.

Hakkyou: Smooth.

Fox: Damn it.

Skatepunk: To Panther: Do you use your yellow eyes to scare people on Halloween?

Panther: Since when do my eyes scare anyone.

Shadow and Hakkyou: Roll the footage!

A screen came up. It played a clip with Panther walking down the street. Everyone was running and screaming.

Panther: Have you been watching me?!

Shadow: Us, and millions of others.

Skatepunk: to Wolf: I'M THE PAPER AIRPLANE MONSTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wolf: No, you're not.

Skatepunk: Oh! One second.

He walks into the closet. When he comes out, he has on a giant paper airplane costume.

Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He runs into the closet.

Skatepunk: Pansy. That's all I got. See ya!

Hakkyou: Next is Timid Vulpine.

Shadow: Who, I have been reminded twice, is a girl.

Timid: Thank you. Now… To Fox and Krystal: Are you gonna do any Halloween foreplay?

Fox: Um…Eh…

Krystal: Why do you think I'm dressed as a schoolgirl?

Shadow: Bonerific.

Timid: To Panther: I double, triple, QUADRUPLE dare you to go without sex until Halloween is over. If you don't, I shall use my 'awesome author powers' to send you to the shadow realm.

Panther: Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!

Timid: That was way more satisfying that I thought.

Hakkyou: Ya know he's probably gonna break it, right?

Timid: Yeah, but at least I stalled him. To Bill: Are you going to visit Fay for Halloween? I heard she's gonna dress up as a devil for you.

Bill: Homina Homina Homina Homina Homina Homina Homina Homina Homina…

Hakkyou: Shut up! Samurai time!

Pulls out a sword and slashes past Bill. His pants fall off.

Katt: Can we quit with the naked gag!

Shadow's cell phone rings. He answers it.

Shadow: Yo…Yeah…Yeah, she's tired of the naked gag…I don't wanna get rid of it, it gets us ratings…Ok, I'll tell her. See ya.

He hangs up.

Shadow: Um…NO!

Timid: To Slippy: Will you take off that creepy Halloween mask already? Oh, wait, IT'S YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Slippy: Yeah, well, you're a fat head.

Awkward silence.

Falco: Slippy, can you get anymore lame.

Shadow: I've got a lame-o-meter. Let's try.

The lame-o-meter is destroyed instantly.

Roka: Doesn't look like it.

Timid: To Roxy and Roka: How can you put up with this lot?

Roka: I imagine them with heads made out of bananas.

Roxy: The peach rings help.

Shadow: Let me have some.

Roxy: No.

He dives at her in an endeavor to get the peach rings.

Shadow: Gimme!

Roxy: NO!

They roll into the kitchen. Fighting could be heard.

Timid: To Hakkyou: Can you poison Slippy? I want him to die slowly and painfully.

Hakkyou: Sure!

Checks his coat.

Hakkyou: Damn…All out. Maybe next time. But I can give you this…Slippy punching bag.

Timid: Kick…ass! Last one. To Shadow:

Shadow: Did someone say my name?

He comes in carrying a bag of peach rings in one hand and Roxy over his shoulders. He sets her down next to Roka.

Timid: Can I have a quick kiss? Please?

Shadow: Um…Um… I don't know…

Timid: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE?!

He looked at her puppy dog eyes.

Shadow: Well…How could I say no to that face?

She launches at him and kisses him square on the lips. They get up and she straightens her clothes.

Timid: Thanks! I'm off.

As she walks through the portal, Shadow licks his lips.

Shadow: Mmm! Lemony! Next is starfighter-105.

Starfighter: To Fox: So Fox how badly do you want to shoot a Stormtrooper? And if you do, if Falco dressed up as one for Halloween would you shoot him?

Fox: It would be awesome to shoot one. Even better if Falco was one.

Falco: Excuse me?

Fox: You'd understand if you knew what is was like to have your friend wet themselves.

Falco: Yeah, well-

Hakkyou: Enough of this! Chainsaw time!

Falco: Oh, crap.

Hakkyou starts chasing Falco.

Starfighter: To Wolf: Do you always scream like six year old girl when fox pulls out a paper airplane? BURN again. Sounds like there's a story to that.

Wolf: I got my eye poked out with one of those!

Starfighter: So?

Wolf: It might put my other eye out!

Starfighter: So?

Wolf: So…I'm just gonna go to my closet.

He goes back in the closet.

Shadow: We know, Mr. Narration.

Hey, you're the one who writes this stuff.

Shadow: Good point. Onward!

Starfighter: To Leon: For Halloween are you going to dress up as a drag queen? Not that I would surprised but…

Leon: What's with the whole gay thing surrounding me?

Roka: Isn't it obvious?

Shadow and Hakkyou: He TORCHED your ass, man! He TORCHED your ass!

Leon: Wolf, I need a hand here.

Shadow: That's what he said.

Wolf: It would be my pleasure.

Hakkyou: That's what she said.

Wolf throws a vase at them. It deflects off the shield and hits Leon in the face.

Starfighter: Smooth move, ex-lax. To Slippy: How the hell do you not what Heavy Metal is, dumbass?! Fox educate this… thing. I would say man, but I'm not sure.

Fox: Slippy, Heavy Metal is a genre of music. The only reason he doesn't know about it is because the only music he likes listening to is…is…

Shadow and Hakkyou: What? WHAT?!

Fox: The Doodlebobs!

Shadow and Hakkyou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They two authors explode. Literally, their bodies are disintegrated in an instant. They walk in a second later.

Shadow: Exploding clones. Nice idea.

Hakkyou: Yeah, yeah. Now pay me. Clones don't grow on trees.

Shadow: Fine.

Hands him 100 credits.

Shadow: It's worth it to see the looks on their faces. See?

They all looked normal.

Hakkyou: Nope. It's gone. Damn it! Go on.

Starfighter: Actually, I'm out of questions. See ya!

Sahdow: Alright. Now we have…

He puts on a wrestling announcer's voice. So does Hakkyou.

Shadow and Hakkyou: THE LAMMYNATOR!!

Hakkyou: Ow, that hurts my throat. I'll show you!

He chases Shadow with a flame-thrower.

Lammynator: O…k…To Panther: Are really a ladies man, or are you just hiding the fact you're gay?

Panther: Panther isn't gay. Panther gets it on with women! Titties, man! Titties!

Falco: Here's an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog.

Falco hands it to Panther, and he shifts a bit to support his now growing erection.

Lammynator: Ding! Gay! …Well, since the women thing, bi. To Krystal: If you found out Fox was cheating on you, would you use his skin for a Halloween costume?

Krystal: Hell yeah.

Falco: Looks like the jig is up, Fox.

Krystal: WHAT?!?!

Fox: He was joking, seriously! I'm not cheating on you!

Krystal picks up a fillet knife and starts chasing Fox. They bump into Shadow and Hakkyou.

Shadow: He's not cheating on you, Krystal.

Hakkyou: Falco's just being an asshole again.

Fox: Yeah, what they said!

Krystal: FALCO!

Shadow: Can we cut on the violence a bit? Just for a few. It's hard to type this kind of stuff all the time.

He erases and writes, changing the script.

Shadow: There. Continue!

Lammynator: Shadow and Hakkyou: Can I kill Falco? I brought my own scythe, all sharpened and ready to go.

Shadow and Hakkyou: Knock yourself out.

He runs at Falco and slices his head off. Falco walks through the door with a martini.

Lammynator: Another clone?

Hakkyou: That's right, mate.

Lammynator: Still worth it…sorta. To Krystal: What did you do while stuck in the crystal?

Krystal: I was frozen. I couldn't move. All I did was hope someone would rescue me.

Lammynator: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd…?

Krystal: …And I was fantasizing about getting laid. I was frozen for a while, and I had needs!

Shadow: Ones that I could satisfy.

Krystal: Hell no!

Shadow: Had to try.

Lammynator: Well, I'm spent. Thanks, everybody. Goodnight! …Why'd I say that?

Shadow: Cause it's nighttime where I am right now.

Lammynator: Cool. See ya!

Sahdow: Well, that's it for-

??: Don't be so quick to cut it off, Shadow.

The lights flickered and the TV, still broken, flashed on.

Mr. Saw: Good evening, Star Fox. I'd like to play a game.

* * *

_Compelling, eh? Remember, torturous questions. Plus, guess who Mr. Saw really is. Anyway, I may be a bit late on updates come this weekend and such. I'm gonna get Guitar Hero: World Tour! YEAH!! Plus, a bit of news. Hakkyou has started a new fic to replace "C:AURA". It is called "Perfect Calamity", but he's gonna change it possibly. And also, Timid Vulpine has started an interview fic that I'm gonna appear in several times. There's a part in the second chapter that you are not gonna believe. It's still good though. Stay tuned for my new fic "A Ballad to Both Sides". Weird name, but it'll explain itself later in it. Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope you get lots of candy! Keep impressing me! Shadow out!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mr. Saw: I'd like to play a game. Currently, the two authors that controlled this are now in the same control room as I. I will be saying what will happen, and they will make it so. Alright, let's set up the game for everyone.

They could hear whispering, which gave them ample time to see that the two authors were gone.

Mr. Saw: Some new developments. Roka and Roxy will be removed from this until later. Shadow doesn't want to upset Vinny Martello.

Wolf: Kinda weird, since you're the big killer and you want to kill everyone.

Mr. Saw: What are you, a mind reader? Whatever. Each of you will be set up in a separate room.

They were all separated into, as previously stated, separate rooms. They were tied up and set in a trap, each of them differing. There was a TV in front of them, with Mr. Saw's shadowy image on it.

Mr. Saw: I will kill anyone of you if your performance suffers.

Fox: Why is Shadow allowing this?!

Mr. Saw: You'll see soon enough.

Slippy: HELP ME!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME, SOMEONE! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!

Mr. Saw: Grr… I've had enough of that frog.

He presses a button, and an image of where Slippy was appeared on each of their screens. A large microwave came up and Slippy's chair was transported into it via conveyor belt. The door shut and the buttons switched on. It started, and after a short amount of time, Slippy exploded. His insides were everywhere on the inside of the microwave.

Star Fox: Slippy…No…

Star Wolf: Happy day.

Bill: You bastard!

Mr. Saw: Why, thank you. We have our first guest. Timid Vulpine. She'll be pleasantly surprised.

She appeared on the screen.

Krystal: Timid, help us!

Mr. Saw: She can't here you. Only I can.

Timid: To Panther: How's the dare going?

Panther: I'm very horny. Wait…I thought you said she couldn't hear us.

Mr. Saw: Only when I don't want her to.

Timid: To Fox and Krystal: Have you ever heard of the "Bunny Position?"

Fox: I…think…

Krystal: Yes. It was awesome.

Fox: What are you talking about, Krystal? And how come I can hear you?

Mr. Saw: Cause I said so.

Krystal: We've done it before.

Fox: …Oh yeah.

Timid: To Bill: Fay said to tell you she's waiting for you. Why aren't you THERE already?!? She also said that that devil costume was riding up her butt...

Bill: Kinda hard to when you're hanging upside down above an incinerator!

Timid: To Katt: I'm halfway guessing that that vampire costume was foreplay between interviews. Am I right?

Katt: Wow, what a good job finding that out, Sherlock! Look at me, I'm sexy in this!

Shadow and Hakkyou run to the screen at look her all the way up and down.

Hakkyou: I'm not getting anything.

Shadow: Maybe you're not. Fucking bonerific! Thumbs up, Katt!

Katt: Thanks. Think you can GET ME DOWN?!?!

Shadow: Sorry, no can do!

Timid: To everyone: What did you dress up as last year?

Fox: Jason Voorhees.

Krystal: Rebecca Stillfire.

Falco: Ninja.

Katt: Female ninja.

Bill: Stormtrooper.

Peppy: I didn't. I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO GET THE CANDY!!

Mr. Saw: Goodbye.

He presses a button and Peppy falls through a hole in the ground. Screams could be heard.

Fox: Why are you doing this?!

Mr. Saw: Calm down, Fox. They're not hurt.

The screen switches to a medical room where Peppy and Slippy were. Slippy was poorly stitched up and bleeding, and Peppy appeared to have several broken bones.

Mr. Saw: They will stay alive as long as I allow them. Continue.

Star Wolf: We don't dress up either!

Shadow and Hakkyou: Quick mocking Halloween! Even if it's over!

Another button was pressed and the three fell through.

Timid: To Krystal: What was Halloween like when you were part of Star Wolf?

Krystal: I was normally subject to Panther's foreplay. I swallowed, let's just say that.

Shadow: Nasty.

Timid: To Shadow: Your a great kisser. Can I have another?

Shadow appeared beside her. He began kissing her, and it went on for a minute or two.

Timid: Thanks. Bye byes!

Mr. Saw: Next, we have starfighter-105.

Starfighter: And thanks to you, I only have one question!

Shadow: HAHA!

Starfighter: To Katt: Are you actually going to be a "blood" sucking vampire or...? That was bad I know.

Katt: Oh, I was gonna be more than that.

She winked at Shadow. He opened his eyes wide, and he appeared to be getting an erection.

Starfighter: See ya.

Mr. Saw: Next is Hakkyou.

Hakkyou: Finally! To Fox: Are we chaps? I hope so, you're a nice person.

Fox: You tie us up and try to kill us. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Hakkyou: Ooh. Snippy. To Krystal: Do you think Fox is a Sex God? Happy nyappy happy.

Krystal: Well, yeah. DUH! What are you, brain dead?

Another beep, and Krystal was dropped through the hole.

Fox: KRYSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

Shadow and Hakkyou: Na na na na na na, we got rid of Krystal, na na na na na na.

Hakkyou: To Katt: I'm in a good mood- are you?

Katt: No. Not really.

He appears in front of her and slaps her.

Hakkyou: You shouldn't be now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's all I got!

Mr. Saw: Next is…Hakkyou, again?!

Hakkyou: Oh, yeah, I forgot I reviewed…again! To Fox: Why green? You should wear red or something.

Fox: But it matches my eyes!

Hakkyou: I DON'T CARE, BITCH! …Sorry. Lost the happy. To Falco: DIE!

He takes out explosives and throws them through the wall like it wasn't there. He misses.

Falco: HA! You missed!

What did I just say?!

Hakkyou: Oh, well.

He presses the button and Falco falls through.

Mr. Saw: This is the most fun I've ever had.

Shadow: I know, right?

He suddenly looks like he's a chick from Laguna Beach. He even sounds like one. Mr. Saw slaps him and he runs away crying.

Fox: That…was creepy.

Shadow: I know.

He comes back looking and sounding normal.

Hakkyou: To Shadow: Mate! Good to see you again. Blimey, it's been nearly a week. Sorry, been busy with school, y'know? Whatever, why do you make me off as so...like a person who...isn't like...me? If you catch my meaning. Hope you do, don't want to explain that. Fine, I will. Let's say I wouldn't take Krystal out of the room for you. At all. Ever. Understand now?

Shadow: Fine. Next time I do something like this and you're in it, I won't make you do that. And I'll bring a bionic suit with rockets and flame-throwers.

Hakkyou: Kickass!

Shadow: Until the end, I'm gonna torture you three!

Bill: WHAT?!?!

Shadow pushes a button and he falls through.

Katt: I thought we had something special!

Shadow: …Yeah…I don't care!

He pushes another. She falls through screaming.

Fox: Why are you doing this?

Shadow: Because we can. Authors like us can control any of your lives with a little thing called a fan fiction. We bend your reality to however we want. We are in control.

Fox: You're messed up in the head!

Shadow: See ya!

He presses a button and Fox feels himself falling. He hits ground about ten feet below. Everyone is standing around him.

Fox: But… I thought you guys were dead!

Krystal: Those were clones.

Mr. Saw: Clones?! Shadow, you never told me about any clones!

Shadow: Yeah. I lied. It's a bad habit. ULTIMA RASENGAN!!

He hits Mr. Saw and he gets sent into the airlock. He flips off Shadow before being blown out to space. The Great Fox returns to normal.

Shadow: And that's our show! This is the final episode. But don't worry! I'll be back with a sequel to this, and maybe even Truth, Dare, or Strip! Thanks everyone!

The screen fades and the two authors disappear. Everyone is teleported to their beds hand are asleep. Less than sixteen hours later, Shadow and Hakkyou are sitting in an air bubble outside the radar of the Great Fox. Despite this, they still have a good view of it.

Hakkyou: So what do you have planned?

Shadow: Just watch.

The Great Fox suddenly goes out of it's orbit around Corneria and crashed into the surface.

Shadow: Ha ha…Excellent…

Hakkyou: You just killed them!

Shadow: No. I just made this happen. They'll wake up in the hospital safe and sound.

Hakkyou: What about Star Wolf?

Shadow looked over to see them flying away. He focused his chakra on an asteroid and made it hurtle into the three. The crafts fell to the surface.

Shadow and Hakkyou: Ha ha… Excellent…

Shadow: But they, too, will be unharmed.

Hakkyou: Damn it.

Shadow: Hey, I can't kill them off. Everyone will be angry at me. Especially Timid.

Timid: I heard that.

She was floating right beside them. Shadow splits away from the bubble and retreats, followed Timid.

Hakkyou: Crazy. Better get to work.


End file.
